1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector mounting on a print circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector is usually required to establish a electrical connection between a printed circuit board (PCB) and an electronic device, such as a hard disk drive. Please refer to US patent application publication number 2006/0099836 A1 applied by Ho, Ho discloses an electrical connector adapted to a PCB. Said electrical connector comprises an elongated insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing and a pair of gaskets positioned at two lateral sides of the insulating housing corresponding to a pair of holes of the PCB. The PCB is usually thin, and accordingly easier to decrease the structural intensity for defining a pair of holes. Differently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,235 discloses an electrical connector and introduce a method for preventing destroying the PCB. The insulating housing respectively defines a pair of locking arms at two lateral sides, and therefore a pair of retaining slots can accommodate the PCB. However, the electrical connector is also small to avoid consuming too much space. Accordingly, the locking arms are provided with small form factor. When the PCB is inserted into the retaining slots, the locking arms are also liable to be destroyed, furthermore plastic scraps may be produced to dirty the terminals. Reliable electrical connection will be affected.
Further more, some other methods are employed to overcome the defects, but all fail.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.